Première Fois
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Les premières fois sont importantes. C'est d'ailleurs sur elles qu'on se base ensuite pour se donner une opinion et décider si oui ou non on veut retenter l'expérience. Et pour Cerys, il est certain que cette première fois restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit... Pour les bonnes raisons. One-Shot. Law/OC. AU.


**Pour commencer, j'aimerais préciser que ceci est un chapitre spécial de mon autre histoire « Le Professeur Narcissique », qui vient juste après le chapitre 37. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire, mais c'est certain que ça peut aider à la compréhension de ce One-Shot. Donc cette histoire est centrée sur la première fois de mon personnage, Cerys, avec son amoureux Law! J'espère que vous aimerez, et je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est mon premier lemon que je publies, alors..**

**Oh, et ce One-Shot contient des scènes sexuelles. Juste pour être certaine que vous savez sur quoi vous venez de cliquer.**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_** Je ne possède en aucun cas l'univers et les personnages de **_**One Piece**_**. Par contre, le OC, Cerys, est de moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Première Fois<strong>

Les premières fois sont toujours importantes. Souvent, c'est de celle-là qu'on se souvient le plus, comme celles qui sont les plus mémorables. Notre premier jour d'école, notre premier vol plané alors qu'on fait du roller (non, ça ne m'est pas arrivé), notre premier baiser. Pour certains, ce sont de bonnes expériences. Pour d'autres, un peu moins. Mais il faut toujours une première fois pour qu'il y en ait une deuxième, une troisième. C'est ça, la vie. Faire de nouvelles expériences. En ce moment, je suis sur le point d'avoir mes premières relations sexuelles. Et je suis totalement terrifiée.

En fait, un tas de question se bouscule dans mon esprit. Je crois que c'est le bon, là n'est pas la question. Je l'aime à un point inimaginable. Je me ferais kidnapper pour lui (ce qui est déjà arrivé). Et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi, donc je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet. Pour la douleur aussi, j'ai moins de crainte. Il m'a assuré qu'il ferait attention, alors je lui fais confiance. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire? Je sais bien que c'est lui qui as pris l'initiative, donc je sais qu'il va mener la danse, mais je ne peux pas non plus rester immobile comme une sardine! Mais je n'y connais rien, moi! « Comment faire frémir votre homme au lit. » Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes lectures!

« Laisse parler ton instinct. » C'est sûrement ce que m'aurait dit Nami. « Arrache-lui ses vêtements! » Ça, Shachi et Penguin. Faire parle mon instinct, je veux bien, mais il s'y connait autant qu'une personne qui vit au Mexique qui dit connaitre tout de la neige. Et la deuxième, on laisse tomber. Je vais mourir brûlée de l'intérieur avant de pouvoir le déshabiller. Je suis beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Et coincée, aussi…

Comme pour me ramener à la réalité, la texture froide des draps de son lit me fit frissonner. Ça, et la main qui se faufilait sous mes vêtements. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras dans le salon Law n'avait rompu notre contact. Ses lèvres étaient restées collé aux miennes, tels des aimants. Bien vite, sa langue avait franchi le seuil de ma personne et s'était invitée dans ma bouche. Je dis invitée et non pas introduite puisque la seconde signifiait que ce n'était pas de mon plein gré. Ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me retenir, mes jambes croisées dans son dos, il m'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre où il m'avait déposé sur son lit. Law n'était généralement pas un homme de douceur, mais ce soir, il me caressait lentement. Pour me rassurer, me montrer qu'il tenait à moi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais.

Law délaissa temporairement mes lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux pénétrèrent mon âme. Des yeux qui montraient à n'importe quelle femme qu'elle était désirée. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond. Ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin, ma tête contre le matelas, ses mains appuyées de chaque côté, je respirai difficilement. Ça y est. J'allais munir à l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais à la fois nerveuse et fébrile.

Doucement, Law revint vers mes lèvres et s'empara d'elles sans préavis. Il taquina, mordis, joua avec elles. Sa langue se battit contre la mienne, nos salives se mélangèrent. Son torse s'abaissa et remonta rapidement au gré de sa respiration saccadée. J'haletai autant que lui. Une sensation étrange se propagea dans le bas de mon ventre. Je réalisai que c'était du désir, et du plaisir.

Law s'éloigna de nouveau. Je sentis un grognement de protestation remonter, mais il fut vite étouffé. Le brun passa son chandail au-dessus de sa tête, et je pus voir chaque détail de sa musculation et de ses tatous. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il trouvait le temps pour se garder ainsi en forme, mais mon Dieu… Timidement, je posai mes doigts sur son torse et traçai chacune de ses courbes musclées. Je sentis sa peau tressaillir à chaque mouvement. Il eut un sourire sournois et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête avec une seule main. Il m'avait à sa merci, le savait et en profitait. Il promena sa main sur mon corps et observa mes réactions. Il me torturait. Et il aimait me voir vulnérable. Espèce de sadique…

D'abord, il me caressa doucement le visage. Sa main s'attarda sur mes lèvres et mes joues. Je fermai les yeux. Puis, il descendit, contourna mes sains, se posa sur mon ventre, empoigna ma hanche. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous mon chandail, caressèrent ma peau nue. Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge. Puis, il faufila sa main sous mon soutien-gorge et pinça un mamelon. Un petit cri m'échappa. Son sourire revint. Enfin, il lâcha mes mains, mais seulement pour pouvoir m'enlever le vêtement encombrant. Il l'envoya nonchalamment dans un coin de la pièce et m'embrassa de nouveau. Ses doigts agiles se promenèrent sur ma peau nue et mine de rien, se retrouvèrent dans mon dos. Il détacha mon soutien-gorge d'une seule main et l'envoya lui aussi s'écraser au sol. Il cessa de m'embrasser pour pouvoir m'admirer. J'étais rouge de gêne. C'était la première fois que je me dévoilai ainsi devant un homme. Je tentai de cacher mes seins avec mes mains, mais il m'en empêcha. Il empoigna une nouvelle fois mes poignets avec sa main gauche et les plaqua sur le matelas. Son autre main en profita et se déposa sur mon sein gauche. Je cessai de respirer. Il palpa, caressa. Son index et son pouce pincèrent doucement le mamelon. Je mordillai mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Voyant ma réaction, il fit claquer sa langue d'irritation et son visage s'approcha de ma poitrine. Sa bouche se mit de la partie. Il me donna des baisers furtifs, ses dents mordirent gentiment, et sa langue… Je me tortillai sous lui, frustrée de ne pouvoir bouger puisqu'il retenait toujours mes mains. J'haletai bruyamment et gémis en même temps. Law sourit contre ma peau. Il cessa enfin de me torturer et revint vers mon visage pour m'embrasser. De mes mains fébriles, je les déposai contre sa nuque et lui caressai les cheveux. Agissant plus par instinct que lucidement, je passai mes jambes autour de lui, les appuyai contre ses reins et le plaquai contre mon bassin. Law grogna. Je voulais seulement que nos corps soient le plus près possibles. Mais nos vêtements me gênaient. Je voulais que sa peau touche la mienne. Je perdais la tête.

-Quelle impatiente… Dit Law d'une voix extrêmement grave.

Il s'éloigna et me dévora du regard. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mes yeux suivirent le bout rose. Je frémis. Il revint vers mes lèvres et m'embrassa férocement. Tout comme moi, le désir voilait sa raison.

Brusquement, il se mit à descendre mon pantalon et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, il était en train de faire la même chose avec ma culotte. Je me figeai soudainement. Maintenant que j'avais un peu plus ma tête, la gêne et la timidité reprirent le dessus. Cet endroit était le plus intime de mon corps. Par réflexe, je croisai les jambes et me cachai avec mes mains. Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. Je sentis Law sourire contre mes lèvres et un petit rire lui échappa. Il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois et me regarda de la tête aux pieds. J'avais l'impression que son regard brulait ma peau. Doucement, il prit mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts avant de les déposer au-dessus de ma tête.

-Tu es belle… Dit-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Il disait ça pour me rassurer. Il m'embrassa, roula son bassin contre le mien. Je décroisai lentement mes jambes, prenant un peu d'assurance. Je sentis la bosse de son pantalon s'appuyer brusquement contre mon centre. Je gémis.

Law délaissa doucement une de mes mains pour promener la sienne sur mon corps. Il frôla ma taille, chatouilla mes cuisses, se posa sur mon sexe. Ma respiration cessa. Il se mit à me caresser le clitoris. Il le prit entre ses doigts, le pinça, fit des ronds autour. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer normalement. Puis, il entra un doigt en moi. C'était une sensation étrangère, mais pas désagréable. Il entrait et sortait d'un rythme régulier. Sa bouche toujours contre la mienne, je ne pouvais même pas prononcer un seul mot. Et pourtant, je voulais en dire plusieurs. _Arrête, continue, plus vite._ Je me tortillai sous lui, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à penser logiquement. Mon bassin suivait ses mouvements, mes ongles griffaient son dos. J'allais atteindre le septième ciel, je le sentais au fond de mon ventre. Law décida à ce moment-là qu'il cessait tout mouvement. Il enleva son doigt, maintenant tout mouillé, et cessa par la même occasion de m'embrasser. J'étais frustrée qu'il coupe court à ses gestes. Et il le savait. Il me sourit malicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cerys?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas… Je grognai, mélange entre un chat mécontent et un chien piteux.

-S'il-te-plait… Dis-je silencieusement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il enleva les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Son membre, enfin libéré, se dressa, haut et bien dur. Je rougis à sa vue. Law sortit un condom de sa commode et le mit sans cérémonie. Il se plaça ensuite entre mes jambes, se positionna, appuya son membre contre mon entrée. Je gémis.

-Prête?

Je n'osai parler, de peur de trahir ma voix incertaine, alors je lui fis signe que oui en acquiesçant. Doucement, il me pénétra. Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. Une douleur me submergea. Mais elle n'était pas désagréable. C'était une douce douleur.

-Ça va? Me demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Je lui répondis par des gestes plutôt qu'avec des paroles pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai longuement. Mon bassin vint percuter le sien. Il grogna. Et il se mit à bouger.

Ses va-et-vient étaient lents au début, pour laisser le temps à la douleur de disparaitre. Bien vite, celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à un plaisir intense. Le bruit de nos respirations résonna dans la pièce, le bruit de notre peau contre l'autre aussi. Ses grognements résonnèrent contre mon cou, mes gémissements lui chantèrent dans les oreilles.

Soudain, Law nous fit basculer et je me retrouvais sur son ventre. Les rôles étaient inversés. Je secouai lentement la tête pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas mener la danse, mais il me guida en empoignant mes hanches et les balançant d'avant à l'arrière. Cette position offrait de nouvelles sensations à mon corps qui fit révulser mes yeux dans leur orbite. J'en oubliais ma gêne et me redressai, offrant une vue imprenable à mon amant. Je me mis à le chevaucher de plus en plus vite. Mes cris se firent plus insistants, mon plaisir grandissant après chaque mouvement. Law délaissa mes hanches pour me caresser les seins, le ventre, les cuisses.

Sans prévenir, l'orgasme frappa comme une tempête. Je me cabrai, laissant échapper un cri d'extase. Ma poitrine se soulevait au gré de ma respiration. Son membre était toujours en moi. Une dernière fois, Law reprit les rênes pour pouvoir venir à son tour. Une minute à peine plus tard, il s'écroula à mes côtés, épuisé, mais un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Pendant qu'il disposait du condom, je me rendis compte que sans nos deux chaleurs respectives, il faisait froid dans la pièce. Je me réfugiai sous les couvertures sans me soucier de mes vêtements. Law revint à mes côtés et m'entoura de ses bras. Je me réfugiai contre son torse, recherchant sa chaleur.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi sensible, dit-il.

Je rougis.

-Moi non plus, figure-toi… Lui dis-je du bout des lèvres.

Il rit et me caressa les cheveux. Je soupirai et écoutai sa respiration, comme pour me servir de berceuse. Ça ne fonctionna pas très bien. Mon esprit remettait en boucle les évènements dans ma tête. Je trouvais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose à nos débats.

-Law?

-Hum?

-Je t'aime.

Il se tut cinq secondes.

-Je sais.

Je relevai le torse pour le regarder en face.

-Tu es censée dire la même chose! Ou au moins, moi aussi!

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu connais mes sentiments.

J'approuvai tristement.

-Oui, mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire aussi…

Il me sourit doucement.

-Cerys…

Mon cœur battait plus vite à la vue de son regard. Est-ce qu'il allait le dire? J'appréhendai ce moment. Après tout, il ne l'avait dit qu'une seule fois. Il n'était pas très expressif dans ses paroles.

-… Jolie vue.

Il fixait… mes seins. Je lui claquai le torse et y laissai une belle marque rouge en forme de main. Il rit tout en disant « Aie! ».

-Espèce de pervers!

Il rit de plus belle devant ma colère.

-Mais tu aimes ce pervers.

Il me renversa sur le dos et je laissai un cri de surprise m'échapper. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

-Prête pour le deuxième round? Susurra-t-il.

Je frissonnai.


End file.
